This study tests the hypothesis that patients with major GEP endocrine tumors have co-releasing peptides which can be measured in plasma and may serve as markers, both for localization of the tumors and following the patient post-therapy. This study will also use a novel radiolabelled peptide as a probe for early diagnosis, localization and cytoreduction of upper GI tumors.